Emily Windsnap and the Ocean Chimera
by Evelyn Greenwoods
Summary: Emily Windsnap's day starts out pretty normal, until she sees a weird group on the dock that she has never seen before. A pipsqueak, a girl that seems to be his older sister, and a man in a large suit of armor who she guesses is they're father. Turns out, her guess was wrong (and she gets in trouble from the pipsqueak for it). She finds out their secrets, and shows them her own!


**A/N: This is the prologue of one of the TWO (yes, only TWO) Emily Windsnap crossovers. By the description in the first chapter, can you guess who this group of blondes is? And that extra blonde girl in there, she is a character in my book _Tsubasa High: Fullmetal Wings _named Evelyn Greenwoods. Her sister is Emily Greenwoods.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

A family of blondes walk home together. The sun is setting. A young man and a young woman walk holding hands, the man holding a little boy on his shoulders, the woman carrying a little girl in her spare arm. The man has long, golden-blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He has a far away look in his golden-brown eyes. He wears a white T-shirt and a pair of dark blue-jeans, and a pair of sandals exposing his auto-mail left leg. The woman has shiny, long blonde hair that is tied into a very lose ponytail that hangs down her back. She wears a white dress that flows down to her ankles, and she too wears a pair of sandals. She herself, has a sorrowful look in her deep blue eyes. Next to them stands a taller, but seemingly younger young man. He has dirty-blonde hair that is normal length. He wears a black undershirt with a cream-colored shirt over it. He wears a lighter pare of jeans and black sneakers on his legs and feet. He too has a sorrowful look in his soft, deep-brown eyes. And to finish the group, there is a girl walking with the younger man. She has light violet eyes, dirty-blonde hair, and she wears a long pink skirt and a violet spaghetti strap shirt. She wears silver jeweled sandals on her feet. She has a pitiful look in her eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy," the little boy says, "why are you and Alphonse-san sad?"  
"Where not," the young woman holding the girl says.  
"You look sad."  
"Because they miss their mommies and daddies," the other young woman says.  
"She's right, Edwin," the man carrying the little boy on his shoulder says.  
"I wish… I could meet… Grandma Trisha!" the little girl in her mother's arms says, taking lots a breaths between her words, "She… sounds really… nice!"  
"She was, Sarah," the younger man named Alphonse says.

They approach a big yellow house that has a sign that reads "Auto Mail" in the front.  
"I'll get dinner ready, Ed," the woman in the white dress says as she walks up the stairs that led to the house's porch. Her husband, Edward, nods. The other woman gives Alphonse a hug then turns to leave when the mother calls her name.

"Hey, Evelyn!"  
"Yes?"  
"Why don't you stay for dinner?"  
"I'd love too, thanks."

Evelyn follows Alphonse up the stairs, and the mother sets Sarah down on the floor.

"Winry," Evelyn says, "you never told me. How old were you when your parents died?"  
"I was five," the mother smiles.  
"Oh gosh," Evelyn sighs, "you were all so young! Me? I was eleven when my parents died! Al was four, you and Ed were five; I feel so bad for you guys!"  
"Don't feel bad, Eve," Edward laughs.

They walk into the house. Winry begins cooking dinner. She turns on the burner, buts a pot of water on it, then turns to her husband.

"Are we ever going to travel again?" she asks.  
"Why would you want to?" Ed replies.  
"Because it's been _forever_ since we've seen Emily! I'd been writing to her, and she's wondering when we'll visit!"  
"Emily lives here in Resembool with me!" Evelyn laughs.  
"Not your sister," Al corrects, "Her name is _Emily Windsnap_."  
"Who's Emiwy Windsnap?" Sarah asked, her eyes big with curiosity.  
"Why don't I tell you the story while we wait for the water to boil," Winry answers, picking up both Edwin and Sarah and setting them down on her lap. "Your father and I were sixteen, and Al was fifteen. I was tired of my ordinary life; auto-mails, traveling to the Central and back not-very-often, and even staying in Amteris at all! So, I convinced Ed and Al to travel with me to a place called Brightport…"


End file.
